Light of the Morning
by Katniss17
Summary: This is a two-parter piece I wrote a long time ago about Davina and Tom. Reviews are always welcome! :D


_I've messed everything up again. I shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't fair on him. I couldn't make him choose so I'll make the decision for him. I couldn't expect him to pick me over then, they're his girls, but I wished he would. I hate myself for it, I'm hurting him. I can't do it any more. I'm driving a wedge between them. It would be better if I weren't here._

She sat on the edge of the bridge and swung her legs over.

_They'd be so much better off without me; I only get in the way._

She shuffled closer to the edge, her heart racing as she looked down at the angry river raging below.

"Davina!"

_I'm delusional. I can still hear his voice going around in my head. I don't want to leave him but I have no choice._

"Davina please come back over this side so we can talk." She couldn't find the energy to speak.

_We can't talk; I can't see that torn look in your eyes. I can't make you choose and it's killing me. You can do so much better than me._

"Please, you can't do this. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're perfect; I couldn't find anyone more perfect for me than you. I've never been happier in my life. I can't live without you Davina, I love you."

She felt his warm hand on her shivering arm.

"I'm…Sorry."

"I forgive you just, please, come back over this side of the bridge." She could hear his voice breaking as he held out his hand.

"But Chlo…Mika…"

"Will be okay once I talk to them. It'll be okay."

He tightened his grip on her arm slightly to lift her back over then pulled her into his arms, holding her close with his arms wrapped about her waist.

"I didn't know what to do…" She sobbed gently into his chest as he stroked her hair soothingly.

"You don't need to do anything, I love you Davina, always have and always will. You mean the world to me, I can't lose you."

"I'm tearing your family apart…"

"You're not, my family could never be whole without you. I'll talk to the girls, they'll understand. I'll make this work Davina, you mean far too much to me for me to just let you go."

He stroked her cheek gently, calming her with his touch.

_I went back to his. I knew I shouldn't but I love him so, so much I just couldn't say no. And he loves me too, could it be true? I must be dreaming, but, I can't be. I can feel his soft, protecting arms around me and I can hear his gentle, steady heartbeat. I shouldn't be here but I am, and I'm not going anywhere._

He played with her soft, blonde hair, twirling it around his finger then letting it bounce back into place.

"I never thought being here, with you, would ever be more than just a dream." She smiled and sat up to look at him.

"Me neither, but I'm glad I am. I wish I could stay like this forever."

_That was when our eyes met. The moment was so perfect, just him and I. I lost myself in his ocean blue eyes, unable to tear myself away. He was so…wonderful. And he's mine, however long it make take me to realise. But what do I do now? I don't want to upset Chlo or Mika…_

"Are you okay? You look like you'd rather be somewhere else…" Davina shook her head, and sighed gently.

"No, no I'm exactly where I want to be, but I don't think Mika or Chlo wants me to be here."

"Davina please, I want you here. They'll be okay eventually. Please, I can't let you go again, I've nearly lost you once already. I'm not the same without you."

_I was still staring into his eyes; I could see he meant every word. I'm not going to upset him any more; I'm staying._

"Okay, I wont go anywhere. I'm sorry, I just worry too much." Tom chuckled gently, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know you worry too much, but it doesn't matter."

_And that's when he kissed me. It took my breath away. I've been kissed before but never like that, never caring and passionate as well as being soft and thoughtful. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, and I never want to be kissed by someone else again. He's the one for me._

They sat together for the best part of the afternoon, complete silence surrounding them, as there was no need to words. She rest her head gently against his chest, playing with his tie as he smiled down at her. It was a moment like no other, no awkward silences or feeling as though there needed to be conversation.

_But then the door went – Mika and Chlo were home. I didn't know what to do; I panicked slightly, feeling as though I never should have been there… Though Tom wasn't worried, he kissed my head and stroked the back of my hand gently, and I just lay there. Completely unaware of what might happen…_

"Oh, Tom you're home. We thought you'd be out…"

_They walked in, and from the look of disgust Mika gave me she was not pleased to see me_

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tom sat up properly, still holding Davina's hand.

"Do not talk to Davina like that Mika!"

_I could feel my eyes welling up slightly, I didn't want them arguing about me._

"Tom…Please, just leave it…"

"Yea Tom, and just leave her too! You know she's no good for you, the cheap slapper!"

"Mika that is IT! I do not want to here another word from you!"

"FINE!"

She stormed out of the living room and slammed the door shut, thumping up the stairs with Chlo in tow.

_I've done it again. They're arguing again and it's entirely my fault. I never should have come back; I've thrown Tom's life into uproar._

She held back her tears and attempted to stand up.

"I should go, give you some space…"

"No, please don't leave. Mika will calm down…"

"It's not just that. Everything's different because I'm here. I don't want your life messed up to suit me Tom. I love you, I always will, I just can't get in the way of you and your girls."

_I wanted to look at him but I just couldn't, I didn't want to break down and cry. It would only make things worse. The last thing in the world I wanted to do was leave him, but I had no choice. My heart was tearing more and more with every step I took towards the door._

Tom followed her out and took one of her hands.

"Davina, I love you too. More than anything in the world, I want us to work out. You're everything to me, I can't let you go."

She turned round to look at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't make you live like this, I'm hurting the girls…I'm hurting you."

"You could never hurt me Davina, not in a million years."

"I just need more time…"

"Then I'll wait."

_I looked up into his eyes again as he gently wiped my tears away with my thumb. I didn't want to wait, and neither did he. But the girls didn't want me in their life._

She sighed gently.

"What if we take things slowly, just until Chlo and Mika warm to the idea of us two…?"

"Are you sure that's what you want? I don't want to be without you, but I don't want to be unhappy either."

She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"How could I ever be unhappy around you?"

They kissed again as he wrapped her arms around her waist and she rested her hands on the back of his neck. Another perfect moment with nothing to interrupt. Until…

"HOW DARE YOU! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!"

Mika came flying down the stairs, screaming at Davina and lashing out. Tom grabbed her arms before she reached her.

"Mika calm down! What has Davina done to you?"

"She slept with Brett that's what! Why did she never get the sack?"

_Brett. Bloomin' Brett Aspinal. I should have realised it was something to do with that._

"Mika you have to be believe me I never…"  
>"Do NOT lie to me! I know you did, you slept with him and Mr Rimmer and now you want Tom. Well tough!"<p>

"She didn't Mika, what happened between her and Brett was nothing. She didn't know he was a school boy."

"You're even believing her little stories! She's not worth it Tom, She never will be!"

Mika fought out of his grasp and dived at Davina, pushing outside the house until she stumbled and fell, falling into the road as a 4x4 drove hastily around the corner.


End file.
